08-02-2012
08-02-2012 Angel Interrogator Zarana Artemis Medical Unit, Crown City Palace 8-2-2012 TP: Interrogator visits the wounded and learns something about Angel Category:2012 Category:Logs Angel is currently in medical, with a rather nasty knife wound in his shoulder. The gunshot wound to his calf has been treated already, but his knife wound is still being taken care of. A bloody throwing knife is on the table beside him. Interrogator enters Medical and spots the injured Viper. He makes his way over to the injured man's bedside. He olds out his right hand to the Viper and says, "I am Interrogator. How are you feeling?" Helllooooooo nurse.....if she WAS a nurse. "Outta me way." The red head spouts off to a nurse and a doctor before picking up a vial. "There anything in 'ere that can get oil off of a Dreadnok? Gnargahyde is starting to smell....worse than the swamp." Angel would recognize the voice. Angel turns his head as Interrogator approaches his bed, and manages a smile. The pain killers are doing their job, but he's a tad spacey right now because of them. He accepts the proffered hand. "Angel. Nice to meet you sir. I'm doing as well has can be expected..." Hearing a familiar voice, he perks up a bit. "Hello Ma'am." he says politely. Interrogator looks in the direction of the newcomer and offers Zarana a salute with his free hand. To Angel he asks, "How are you feeling mentally?" Zarana turns her head and walks her way over towards Interrogator and the new person. "Oi? Do ah know you?" That's right, he has a serious biker chick staring at him..... "Mentally, sir?" Angel asks, a bit unsure of the question. "...I feel... Hmm, I guess my mind feels 'floaty' right now, but I suppose that's because of the pain medication." He turns to Zarana, and can't help but blush just a bit. "Ah, I believe we spoke a bit over the radio? Codename Angel, Ma'am." He offers a polite nod to her. Interrogator says to Zarana, "I have heard about you. I do assist in Intelligence occasionally and like to keep after the mental health of Cobra's soldiers." To Angel he says, "That is normal with pain medication. Do you have any feeling of overwhelming hostility, sadness, or fright?" Zarana says, "Bah. as far as the rest of the world is concerned, Cobra is crazy anyways." She says to interrogator before smirking to Angel. "Angel huh? If you were part of the Dreadnoks, I'd make you a devil real quick like." She then shakes her head. "Especially Buzzuh. He went off the deep end a long time ago."" Angel considers Interrogator's question for a long moment. "...I do feel a bit anxious, I suppose..." He seems a bit distracted, although that might be due to there being a biker chick in the room. He blushes a bit deeper at her comments. "They call me Angel because of my tattoo, ma'am." he says softly, smiling a bit Interrogator says, "Some anxiety is to be expected when one is injured. Tell me more about it." To Zarana he says, "After checking the records, it seems all of you Dreadnoks are overdue for psychiatric evaluations. It seems they have not been done in years." Zarana Stares at Interrogator. "That's because most of the Dreadnoks are clinically insane to begin with. But We got it where it counts, and that's why Cobra Commander keeps hiring us, as does Destro." She then smirks at Angel. "Tattoo, eh? That's more than I expected from you. I'd almost call you kid, but it takes more than a kid to get a tattoo." Angel nods a bit to Interrogator, thinking. "To be honest I was a bit queasy earlier; shot a Joe in the face real close. Not pretty. I'll get over it though." He'd say more, but he's getting distracted by Zarana. Again. "I'm no kid, ma'am. It's a really big tattoo on my back... maybe I could show you later?" He sounds rather innocent of innuendo, he honestly just wants to show it off. Interrogator says to Angel, "If you ever need to talk about it, you may radio me at any time." To Zarana he says, "Interesting." Zarana nods to Interrogator. "Yup. Zartan, Zandar and myself are the only sane ones in the bunch." The worst part? She's right." She then winks to Angel. "Maybe when Interrogator gives you a clean bill of 'ealth I can take you to a bar. You do drink, doncha?" Angel nods to Interrogator, looking like yes, he would like to talk. In private. To Zarana, he nods hesitantly. "Not often, Ma'am, although that's more because I don't have a taste for most alcohols..." Interrogator says, "I am more a doctor of the mind than the body, but any consumption of alcoholic beverages should wait until Angel is off his pain medication. It is not wise to mix the two." Zarana smirks a bit. "I didn't say he should, gator. And I know what it's like to mix chemicals. Road Pig has a bit of a problem with that." She then smiles to Angel and winks. "I guess we'll 'ave to find out which one you 'ave a taste for, hmm?" Angel blushes even harder, making the normally badass sniper look adorable instead. "Um, sure ma'am... I must tell you I'm not very good at conversation... I mostly read gun magazines if I read anything." Interrogator asks, "Was anyone else injured in the battle? I forgot to ask the nurse. I've been reviewing the notes I took from Dr. Mindbender teaching me how to use the Brainwave Scanner." Zarana says, "Mindbenduh still has that stupid contraption? Huh. I 'ad to run it for a while when he couldn't." She then shows one of her more charming smirk/smiles to Angel. "Just Gun mags huh? I read them too, but you should 'ave more interests. Kind of a more well rounded approach. Like motorcycles."" Angel closes his eyes at Interrogator's words, hiding what he's thinking at the moment. After a bot he opens them and tilts his head slightly. "I think Artemis was injured, but I don't know how badly." At Zarana's charming smile, he can't help but give a dopey little grin back. "Motorcycles huh? I always did like Harleys..." Interrogator says, "The Brainwave Scanner is quite the fascinating machine, is it not?" Zarana smiles a bit. "it's a good machine, yes. Especially when you get Joes into it, and make them swap sides." Of course, she winks to Angel. "You should try an Indian. Rarer than Harleys." Angel seems to bite his tongue at one of Zarana's statements, like he's trying to not say something stupid. That wink probably is not helping him. "Uh, Indian? Hmm..." Interrogator says, "It will probably be a while before you should think about learning how to ride a motorcycle." Zarana says, "You'll 'ave to take your time with it of course. After you're healed of course, luv." She says with a wink to Angel. She then pats the arm of Interrogator. "See you soon, Gator. You can tell Baroness I'll be about."" Interrogator asks Zarana, "Must you insist on calling me 'Gator'? As for the Baroness, she has ways of knowing things before I tell her." Angel blushes at being called 'luv'. He's doing a horrible job of seeming like a badass sniper. "Ah, of course, ma'am..." Zarana says, "Get used to it Gator. Easier to call you that than Interrogator all the time." She then waves to Angel and starts her way out." Interrogator shakes his head as the Dreadnok leaves. He says to Angel, "I am not tiring you, am I?” Angel shakes his head. "No sir. In fact, it's nice to have some conversation. I don't like being couped up in medical." Interrogator says, "It can be difficult just lying here. I could suggest some good books to read." Angel hmm, nodding in agreement. "That'd be appreciated, sir." He sighs, shifting a little to get comfortable. Almost to himself, he says, "I wish there was a window around." Interrogator says, "As soon as you are cleared for light duty, there is an excellent recreational lounge here with a large balcony. I go there when I have the time." Angel smiles at Interrogator's words. "Thanks. That's good to know. I guess it's a sniper thing, not wanting to be all closed up, you know?" Interrogator says, "I am sure you will have more visitors during your stay here. When I am injured, Over Kill and my Mamba's gunners come to visit and fetch me things I may want." Angel blinks a bot. "Doubtful, sir. I really don't know anyone well yet. I've kept to myself. I was too busy getting used to my duties to socialize..." Interrogator says, "I will have to introduce you to my gunners sometime then. They are into video games and television. I try to get them to pick up a book now and then, but they rarely stick with reading for long, unless it is work related." Angel smiles, a real smile and not just a polite one. "T-Thank you, sir. That's very kind of you." He chuckles a bit. "I've never been a fan of television, but I do like video games. What kind of books are you interested in?" Interrogator says, "I am interested in anything having to do with psychology and sociology, as well as the great Russian classics." Angel makes an 'ah' sound. "Oh, have you read Doctor Zhivago, then?" he asks, suddenly seeming a bit more alert. Interrogator says, "Yes, I have." He pauses a moment and says, "You looked like you wanted to discuss something earlier, when Zarana was here." Artemis steps into the Medical Unit, and grabs a Medi-Viper. She threatens him a few times before he begins patching up her wounds. Angel nods, slowly. He seems hesitant. "Well, yes, actually. But, may I ask you something? If I tell you something, um... don't spread it around, is that alright?" He licks his lips nervously. Artemis glances over at Angel and Interrogator, and nods, than quickly whips her head back around, and curses at the Medi-Viper, "Just because I am a Cyborg doesn't mean you shouldn't give me a painkiller when you start stitching up my wounds you friggin' moron!" Interrogator says to Angel, "As long as it does not threaten Cobra's well being, I believe in doctor-patient confidentiality." To Artemis he asks, "How are you feeling tonight?" Angel seems relieved at Interrogator's word. Noticing Artemis, he grins, and picks up the knife that's next to him on the table. "Hey Artemis, look. I got a souvenir from Scarlett." He laughs a bit, but it's not a happy laugh. "Wonder what I should do with it." Artemis almost kicks the Medi-Viper, than shrugs, after getting some local used around her wounds, and turns to Interrogator, "As long as these Medi-Vipers don't forget my flesh is flesh, and has nerves running through it, before they stitch up my wounds, I'm good. When they forget...?" She just smiles, her nicest smile (Which, all in all, is not nice at all). She smirks at Angel's words, and comments, "You can give it back to her, next time you see her... I have a collection of her knives, and it gets old, quickly. That woman is all too good with throwing knives." Interrogator asks Artemis, "How are you doing psychologically?" Angel shrugs, and puts the knife down. He wanted to talk with Interrogator, but it was obvious that he wasn't comfortable talking with Artemis around. Actually, he seems a bit leery of the other sniper in general. Artemis arches an eyebrow at Interrogator's question, "You want to know if I am still insane? Of course! It's not like that ever goes away. But Mindbender has me on some weird cocktail of anti-Psychotics, Anti-Depressants, and something else. It seems to make it so I don't go around killing our fellow Cobras." Interrogator nods and says, "As long as you are getting treatment from someone. Have last night's events made your symptoms worse?" Angel closes his eyes and lays back. To a casual observer, it just looks like he's tired. But a keen eye would notice his hands twitching slightly. Artemis shrugs, at the question, and than just stares at Angel, for a moment, than says, "Oh, maybe it is worse today..." She doesn't like it when people run away, leaving her holding the bag, but she might just have enough tact not to comment.... *might*. Interrogator asks, "Do you feel like discussing it? I should have some time free after I am finished with Angel here." Artemis shrugs, "What's to discuss? People get scared. People run from firefights." See? A lack of tact.... Interrogator asks, "What happened yesterday?" Angel twitches as the the words 'fear' and 'run' come up. His eyes open, and he fixed Artemis with his emerald gaze. He looks only mildly upset, though. He's got restraint at least. "I was outclasses and out maneuvered, ma'am." he says stiffly. "To stay where I was would have been suicide, or at the least stupidity." Artemis shrugs, "A good fighter is a stupid fighter." And what is wrong with suicide? Really? Interrogator decides to let the two snipers talk it out, but remains ready to summon Viper Guards if things get out of hand. Angel sighs, rolling g his eyes. "I'm a sniper, not a fighter ma'am. And a stupid sniper is a dead one." Artemis smirks, "And a bad Sniper, is a dead one as well." She does not elaborate, but she does wink at Inty. Angel smirks at Artemis. "Well, I'll still alive ma'am, so I guess that makes me a good sniper?" Yes he's being a bit snarky, but she started it! Interrogator shakes his head slightly at the wink, but relaxes slightly as he realizes the Guards will probably not be necessary. Artemis laughs, "Good? No." She grins, and says something Angel has probably heard from at least one instructor over the years, "Lucky Snipers are better than good ones. Luck is probably what saved your butt last night." Angel mouths some of Artemis's words in time with her, proving that yes he's heard this line before. A lot. "Yeah yeah I get it ma'am. But a good sniper knows where to hunker down. A lucky sniper gets to stay there." He laughs, but he seems to be still uneasy, just a bit. It's not her arm though. Artemis nods, "Just don't get cocky. Your position last night was too visible. A Flash of light would have given your position away." She shrugs, "But that would have taken bad luck." From the entrance to medical, a young girl, who looks much like Artemis wanders in. Upon seeing Artemis, she runs to her, "Mommy! Did you get hurt again?" "No, darling Dee, I'm fine." Artemis responds, after scooping the girl up, and hugging her. Angel is about to say something, when an adorable girl runs in, calling the sniper woman 'Mommy'. He's silent for a moment, but it's clear he's the type who loves children. He smiles warmly, much more warmly than anyone at Cobra's seen him smile. "...She's beautiful, Artemis. Looks just like you." It seems his opinion of the woman has changed dramatically. Interrogator smiles under his helmet as well. He asks the child, "What is your name?" The girl looks at the man in the mask, and says bluntly, "Momma says not to talk to strangers." Artemis smiles, and whispers to Deeana, "It's O.K. He works with Mommy." The little girl looks at Interrogator, and says, "You're Interrogator, I have your trading card... I'm Deeanna." She looks at Angel, and says, "I don't have cybernetics... I don't look like Mommy." Angel smiles softly. "You have your mother's eyes, Miss Deeanna." he says, shifting a little bit in his bed. "And your mother have very good eyes indeed." Aww, who says Cobras can't be sweet? "Do you want yo look like your Mommy?" Interrogator chuckles and says, "I would bet you have collected the whole set by now." Deeana shrugs, "Oh, I'm missing one of the rare ones. There was a Serpentor one, that I don't have, and there was the limited edition Scarlett, when she infiltrated some base." Diana, however, just looks a little oddly at Angel, silently asking, 'Very Good Eyes?', although she is not really asking Angel that question, more like she can't believe he said that. Deeana shakes her head at Angel's questions, "Not unless I have to get them, if I join the fight one day. Mommy says I should be a Techno-Viper, so I don't have to fight... but she fights.... You keep her safe, though, right? If not, I don't like you." "Deeanna! Manners." Artemis says sharply, and Deeanna blushes, and says softly, "Sorry, Mister Angel." Angel gives Artemis a shrug, as if saying 'Yeah, you've got nice eyes, so?' To Deeana, he listens quietly. "Well, I hope you don't have to fight, Miss Deeana. And I promise to do my best to take care of your Mommy." Interrogator says, "As do I." Artemis says softly to Deeanna, "Run along, Love. It's past your bed time." Deeanna nods, slightly, "O.K. Momma." She waves at Angel and Interrogator, than says simply to Artemis, "Be nice to the medics!" Artemis blushes just a bit, and says softly, "Yes dear..." With that Dee runs off for bed. Angel is still grinning as the little girl scampers off. "She's cute Artemis." Interrogator says, "You are lucky to have her." Artemis says softly, "She is a little scamp, is was she is..." She is smiling, a much sweeter smile than before, but at Inty's words, she gets a hard look on her face for a second, as she says, "You have no idea." Angel seems much more relaxed now that he's seen a cute kid. Honestly its therapeutic for him. "But honestly Artemis... if anything you're going to be the one saving me. You've got more skill than I." There, he said it. That should make her happy. Artemis shrugs, slightly, "I've been around longer. When you have been this for as many years as I have, you'll be as good." Is that a truce? Perhaps. Interrogator says, "We are all on the same side. We look after each other." Angel nods. "We'll see if I make it that long, Artemis. I hope so; I'm enjoying myself too much to quit so soon." He looks at his shoulder. "Well, maybe not enjoying /everything/..." Artemis says softly, "You shouldn't enjoy it..." Sure, she used to find joy in her job, but now, only in the heat of battle does she look forward to killing people. "You just have to do it, and not let it turn you into a monster." She is looking at her arm as she speaks of a monster. Interrogator nods, thinking of his lesson yesterday on how to operate the Brainwave Scanner. Angel sighs and nods. "I know... and those cybernetic parts don't make you a monster, Artemis... You're a lovely lady to my eyes, at least." Oh Angel, you sweet guy. "Of course, I view you with professionalism as well." he coughs a bit. "I... Well, what can I say? I believe in my actions, and my actions determine my fate. It's all I can do." Interrogator watches as Artemis finishes with the Medi-Viper and leaves. Turning to Angel he says, "I believe we are alone now." Angel nods at Interrogator. "Yeah... what was I going to-? Oh, yeah..." He takes a deep breath. "First off... I assume you have some sort of file on me, what does it say about me?" Interrogator steps closer and draws the curtain around the bed. He says, “It mentions claustrophobia and a brother who is a member of G.I. Joe. Is there anything else I should know about?" Angel shakes his head. "Wow, I wonder how they found out about my claustrophobia, I thought I managed it pretty well." He shrugs a bit. "Yeah, I have a brother with the Joes... His name's Jayson." He swallows a bit. "He's my twin; I was born first." Interrogator says, "Our psychiatric evaluations are very thorough. I often wonder how the Dreadnoks made it into Cobra. Do go on." Angel tries a chuckle at Interrogator's comment. "Yeah I know." He sighs and looks up at the ceiling. "...I love my brother, I truly do. I... I wish I didn't have to fight him. But I believe I'm doing what I need to be doing with Cobra. I feel... conflicted." Interrogator asks, "Have you tried to convince him to join Cobra?" Angel shakes his head. "I haven't spoken to him since I joined up.. I haven't seen in a long time. I'm not sure if he even knows I'm with Cobra..." Interrogator says, "Did you not have family gatherings for the holidays and such?" Angel shakes his head again. He seems upset. "I... I kind of drifted away from my family before I joined up. I had a falling out with my dad. I had dropped out of the Army.... he wasn't happy with me." Angel swallows suddenly, as if he didn't realize just how much this mattered to him. Interrogator says gently, "Take your time. I am listening." Angel smiles wanly, thankful for Interrogator's presence. "That was... goodness, years ago. I was living on the streets, running with bad crowds. I'm not proud of those times. But, someone from Cobra happened by one day, trying to get... get -us- gang bangers off the street, and doing something productive." He sighs. "I'm glad they did; I might be dead by now otherwise." Interrogator says, "Cobra does many good deeds." Angel nods. "Yeah. And... And I'm glad my brother's doing all right. But... I, I don't think I could bring myself to shoot him. He's my little brother. Aren't... Isn't it the older brother's duty to look after his younger brother?" Interrogator asks, "Is it not also the older brother's responsibility to correct the younger when he goes astray?" Angel thinks on that for a long while. "You know, I've never been very good at telling my brother what to do. He would always give me that puppy dog look, and, well, I was a sucker." he laughs a bit. "I couldn't get mad at him." Interrogator asks, "Have you thought about what you are going to do if you must face him on the field of battle? He might not recognize you in full war gear." Angel nods, swallowing again. "Yeah... and that bothers me. I don't want him hurt, but... I can't not fight, either." Interrogator says, “You do not want to be put in the Brainwave Scanner. I had it used on me and it causes much pain. Also, it can completely reshape your personality. I would suggest you try to convince your brother of the error of his ways before you are put in a difficult position." Angel nods. "I'll try. And... if I can't convince him to join us, I'll at least try and make him leave the Joes..." He manages a smile. "...I feel a lot better now, actually. That had been bothering me for a long time... Thank you." Interrogator nods and says warmly, "This is what I am here for. I am glad you feel better." Angel yawns a bit, eyes suddenly feeling heavy. "...I guess I should rest and let this wound heal..." He manages another, sleepy smile. "...I'll let you know... If I talk to Jayson." Interrogator says, "Please do. Just be careful when you do talk to him. He might not have the same problem with harming you that you do with harming him." Angel nods sleepily. "Understood... sir..." category:Logs